How To Cheer Your Lil' Bro Up 101
by Tewi
Summary: When your little brothers feelin' blue what is there to do?


**How To Cheer Your Lil' Bro Up 1(01)**

Tackle-glomp isn't really my kind of thing but I did want to enter the contest so I thought I'd give it a try. And so here we are!

Disclaimer: Yeah, if I owned the ninja turtles I'd so be on a fansite…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Mikey had been moping around these last few days. You see he'd just gotten into this new comic. There were only a few books out so far but he was captured. And the last one out ended in so much suspense. I don't really know what it is but I know it's suspenseful since Mikey screamed when he first found out and ranted about it for days. They weren't going to continue the series.

I may always be trying to get Mikey to shut up but I don't like seein' the guy sad. And he's been sad for longer than usual. It's really gettin' me down. I mean how'm I supposed to give him a knuckle sandwich if they guy won't do anything too annoying! I mean it's annoying when he's sad but not pummel him about it annoying.

So I'm finally going to try and do somethin' about it! And the thought of having to do something emotional in a way that isn't anger…yeah scary thought. But it's worth it to cheer up my lil' bro. If only I knew what though…

I'd speak to my older bro's about it or even Sensei but I don't want help on this. I wanna be the one to come through for Mikey. And I wanna be the one _alone_! But I have to think fast cause I think the other members of my family are probably planning something to cheer him up too.

Maybe if I knew what they were planning I'd know what to do for 'im. But I don't. I peek out from the kitchen; my hiding place for right now. Mikey is sittin' on the couch staring at the T.V. This would seem normal…except that the T.V. isn't on. Mikey sighs and I sigh along with him. Who knew a simple comic book could devastate him so much.

Okay…we all did. I thought he'd be mad though. Like when that pest Gen took his books. Except then we followed Gen and managed to get them all back; no harm done. Except for the fact Mikey gave him a black eye… Although if Usagi hadn't noticed Gen would probably have had half of them sold by the time we got there.

There was also the time when he didn't have the last book of the Justice Force. Luckily Casey knew a shop that we tried and it turned out Mikey got to meet the Justice Force. So that turned out more than okay.

This was different though. Nobody actually knew who the writer was or how to contact 'em. No comic store had a next one. The only thing Mikey had was the news telling us the series would be discontinued. And that wasn't good.

I sighed again and leaned back in the kitchen. If he'd just get over it this would be so much easier! I laid my head on the table and heard footsteps. I immediately shot up. At first I thought there were people inside the table. I mean Sensei always told us 'bout table fairies but we never believed him and slammed our elbows down on the table (just in case). But then one of my brothers walked into the room. I tried to act nonchalant.

"Wassup Don?"

"You're worried about Mikey right," he kept his voice low.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"You wanna help cheer him up?"

"Sure. How?"

"We're going to throw him a surprise party. Leo's in charge of distracting him. I'm in charge of decorations. Can you be in charge of inviting people?"

"Sure Don, whatever."

"Good," and with that he walked out.

I'm not sure it made sense that Leo was in charge of distracting Mikey. That should be my job but I suppose I was better at inviting people. I'd probably think of more that Mikey would enjoy their company. I still wanted to do somethin' special for the kid though.

I pushed that thought to the back of my mind, grabbed my coat, and went to invite Ape and Case first.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I looked around in amazement. Don had actually managed to do a fantastic job of decorating. I didn't think he had it in him! There were posters of superhero's everywhere. He had somehow gotten a hold of some comics (Mikey's most likely) and photocopied some, I thought, quite exciting pages. They were blown up and also posted around the lair. There was a cake in the shape of a superhero I wasn't familiar with. Probably from the comic that Mikey was so upset over.

There were also tons of balloons. That was kind of annoying but I could live with it. Most of the people I had invited were already here. A few greetings were exchanged. I located Donnie.

"Wow Don. Nice work!"

"Thanks Raph. And just so you know; I'm never doing this again!"

I chuckled. "So how _is_ Fearless Leadah distracting the goofball?"

"Believe he took him to some movie."

"If its one Mikey likes…poor Leo."

This time he laughed. "Yeah but you're forgetting Mikey likes most movies."

"Most bad movies," I murmured.

He was about to reply when his shell cell rang. He looked at it. I peered over his shoulder. Leo. Probably callin' to say they were on there way. He put the phone up to his ear and I put my ear on the phone.

"Don speaking."

"Hey Don. We're on our way back."

"Okay. Why does it sound so noisy? Where _are _you guys?"

"Some pizza place. I couldn't dissuade Mikey from not stopping here."

"Oh. That's okay. I um…I forgot to get pizza."

"A party for Mike and you forgot pizza," both me and Leo asked.

"Hey! I'm only a mutant turtle here; I make mistakes too."

"Oh! Here's Mike. Gotta go!" The dial tone sounded.

"Would you please never do that again?"

"What?"

"Listen to the conversation like that."

"Hey; I'll do it if I want to! … Nice to know Mikey's perked up enough to want to stop for pizza."

Don chuckled again. "Yeah…"

He turned to everyone and announced that Mikey would be arriving in five minutes or so. Everyone started lookin' for a place to get behind. I hoped this would work. Mainly cause I still hadn't come up with my own way to cheer the guy up.

There was a plant not to far from the door big enough to cover me. I choose my spot as there. I saw everyone had their spot already (man they were fast). I looked at Don and he nodded. I switched off the light. The conversation died down.

Not a moment too soon either. I heard voices outside of the door. I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't laugh.

"No! Michelangelo…"

"What? I don't see anything wrong with that!"

"A horse would not survive down here. There's not enough space."

"Sure there is! This pumping station is plenty big."

"Not big enough for a horse to run around in and get exercise."

"We get plenty of exercise here…"

"Well excuse me for not catching the ninja part!"

"What?"

"We're ninja turtles; that's how we get our exercise in this place. You didn't mention the horse would also be a ninja and that's how he'd get his exercise."

I was enjoying listening to the conversation. Going to see a movie with his oldest brother must have at least distracted Mikey from his sorrow to be making conversation like that and annoying people again. Then they walked in the door. I flipped the light on and everyone jumped out.

"SURPRISE!!!"

And he screamed that girly scream of his and actually jumped into Leo's arms. Everyone had a good laugh.

The party seemed to be going really good till about halfway through. Mikey had been just as impressed as me at the decorations. Nobody anticipated his reaction to the cake though. Nobody took it into consideration that Mikey might not want the superhero whose fate he would never know on a cake. Not until too late though.

His face dropped and everybody started to get quiet. Don's hand hovered above the cake and pulled back, afraid to cut into it. And that's when it hit me. How to cheer Mikey up! I was sitting on the opposite end of the loooong table.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I was looking at my cake forlornly when all of a sudden Raph jumped up on the table. I didn't have any time to react. I was too shocked. He bounded over the table and hit me! His arms wrapped around me in what I swear felt like a hug.

"Ooomph!"

We rolled out of the chair and ended up a few inches away from it. I looked at him with shock and confusion. He seemed to enjoy it. He grinned, widely.

"Mikey; you've just been glomped!"

I stared at him for a few seconds before a kind of joke broke through. "Glomped? That was more like tackle-glomped!"

He grinned back. Our guests laughed and we laughed with them. God that felt good. I must have really been in a funk for Raph to have the guts to actually tackle-glomp me in front of a crowd of our friends! And that's the day I realized that a good tackle-glomp heals all (except for maybe your back)!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

A/N: Hope Mikey didn't seem too OOC to anyone.


End file.
